wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Firmus Piett (LadyVader)
eras|n&w |Homeworld: Tattooine |Birth = |birth=39. 5. 22 BBY |Death = |skin= Light Affiliation= Galactic Republic (LadyVader), Republic Navy (LadyVader), Galactic Empire (LadyVader), Imperial Navy (LadyVader), New Republic (LadyVader), New Jedi Order (LadyVader) Firmus Apollo Piett was a Human male who was the last admiral of the Imperial Navy's Death Squadron, Darth Vader's personal fleet of Star Destroyers. Early life quote|Don't force our child into anything when they turn eight. If he or she chooses to join the Jedi, I'll support their decision. But please, I'm begging you all, on my knees, for my sake and the sake of the Force, don't force them into it. It should be my child's decision, not anyone else's."|Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader) to the Jedi Council Coming from humble beginnings, Firmus was born Firmus Apollo Jinn May 22 of 39 BBY to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader) and Kaida Piett. Little Firmus, empathetic since birth, always had a love for animals, a love his paternal grandmother had shown as well, a love that got him in trouble more than once in his life. His middle name was in honor of his grandfather, Apollo Jerec Piett. Firmus inherited many things from his father. He had his father's stubbornness, which had always been there and shown, his kindness, his humility, his wisdom, his strength in the Force, and his strength of heart. Like his father before him, Firmus was protective of his loved ones and friends and had no qualms about fighting to keep them safe, was fiercely loyal, cautious about who he trusted, courageous, and, in rare moments, a little reckless. A father's death Firmus always remembered the pain he felt the day his father died. . . . it felt as though he'd been stabbed through the chest himself. He heard his father's voice in his head before he felt the Force-bond snap. quote|Firmus, my little one. . .I'm so, so proud of you. . . . I love you both, always. . . . .|Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader) Kaida said she heard Firmus scream like he was dying. When she got to him, he was unconscious. A name change and slavery During Order 66 (LadyVader), Kaida gave her son the Piett family name to protect him and went into hiding with him, listing his name as Firmus Piett. Not long after this, the two were captured and taken into slavery. This was another incident that affected Firmus for the rest of his life. He later wrote in his autobiography: quote|If I hadn't been taken into slavery, I would never have met my brother. For that, I'm thankful. I know it was the will of the Force.|Firmus Piett (LadyVader) His Force-bonded brother and closest friend all his life was a fellow slave from the compound, Romulus Fairfax. They met as children Academy Days Firmus was mainly shy and quiet during his first three weeks at the academy. One of the two rare joys of his included swoop racing. He would frequently ride and race a modified Aratech Nightscythe speeder bike. While racing, he made a friend in the sport, Thel Firin. However, Firmus suffered from a hidden, deep-seated depression that stemmed from grief and guilt over his father's death. quote|Dad, I'm so sorry. . .If I had been there, you wouldn't have been killed.|Firmus Piett (LadyVader) First position Firmus' first position in the Republic Navy was aboard the Nexu's Nemesis under Margo Holland. He was twenty Standard years of age when he first signed aboard as the Nemesis' main helmsman. The Nemesis came to be a special place for her crew, where they discovered their abilities, understood their potential and forged unbreakable friendships. One night the bridge crew decided to get different nexu-related tattoos to commemorate and remember their years of friendship and service aboard the Nemesis. The tattoo Firmus chose was a rather risqué one involving an acklay and a nexu; he put it on his upper right arm and shoulder. Captain Holland also gifted each of her officers with a duranium bracelet as a symbol of gratitude for their service under her. Surrender to the Empire Captain, your orders. . . Sir. . . Are to get the Nexu's Nemesis out of here. As soon as I go aboard, you order Namillus to haul choobies out of here. Please forgive me for giving you orders. . .|Firmus to Margo Holland During part of their mission, the Nemesis was cornered by two destroyers and threatened with destruction until they surrendered one of their crew to the newly-formed Galactic Empire (LadyVader). Firmus thought quick, 'What would my father have done in a situation like this' and ordered Captain Holland to get the ship out of there as soon as he boarded, telling her that her place was with her ship. Firmus' promotion Falling in love When Firmus found out that Avaria Beillane had been taken hostage and brought aboard the Executor (LadyVader), he went to her and secretly helped her escape. He took the punishment for letting a prisoner escape. Normally, anyone else would have been killed for that. "I'm guilty. . . don't blame anyone else, I'm the one who helped. . . her escape. . . I did it because. . . I. . . love. . . her"- Firmus under a Force-choke by Anakin Skywalker (LadyVader) Firmus went through the Selection of the Dreaming River Coven willingly Life after marriage Firmus was injured in a shuttle crash Firmus went through his own version of the Trials, guided by his father, and became a full-fledged Jedi, taking his daughter, Angel Mireya Piett, as his first padawan. He got the idea to start a Jedi Academy on Dathomir, working hard to clean the dark energy from the old Sith Academy (LadyVader) and gladly teaching any being who wanted to learn about the Force. Firmus was 69 years of age when he joined the Force, and he put in his will that he wanted to be an organ donor: "It's not really death, but it's leaving everything physical behind. If my body and organs can help other beings after I join the Force, I want to help."-- Firmus A Cathar father was the recipient of Firmus' lungs, to honor him he named his newborn son after the hero who gave him a new life. Backstory This fanon idea came to the author in a dream she had one night, where Firmus turned out to be Qui-Gon's son by blood. Personality Quirks Likes Dislikes Strengths Weaknesses Flaws Firmus unintentionally got himself addicted to sleeptabs once Fears Physical Appearance Personal Connections Romulus Fairfax Margo Holland Kurzhal Vyzhara Alcina Beillane Alcina was Avaria Piett Life and love with a sorceress, a Light Witch Personal Skills The Force Hobbies Firmus' hobbies included swoop racing. Appearances *''The Nexu and the Wolf Category:Sufferers of depression Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Swoop racers Category:Slaves Category:Jinn family (LadyVader) Category:Admirals Category:Republic Navy officers Category:Imperial Navy admirals Category:Defectors Category:Galactic Empire admirals and generals Category:Nexu's Nemesis crew Category:Jedi Masters